O Casamento
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Se Tom Sr. e Cecília se casassem, como seria essa união? -  Primeira versão. Para a Aribh.


**Nome da fic: **O casamento.

**Autora: **Vitória Prince Snape.

**Presenteada: **Aribh. (Ariane Haagsma, e para quem conhece no Nyah! Ari_Elric – eu acho que é assim).

**Beta-Reader: **Loüíse Lá Varÿnd; Helena Andréia Carter.

**Rated: **K+

**Shipper: **Tom Riddle Sr. & Cecília.

**Livro/Série/Filme: **Harry Potter.

**Capa: **Perfil.

**Tipo: **Short-Fic. Apenas a cena do casamento.

**Resumo: **Se Tom Riddle Sr. fosse perdoado por Cecília e eles se casassem como seria essa união?

**Agradecimentos: **A minha ultra amiga, Loüíse. A minha fã – hã? – e amigona, Helena. Hm... A todos que me ajudaram a levar essa fic para frente. Eu reescrevi a fanfic. Achei-a numa das minhas pastas de fics secretas, eu devo ter umas quatro pastas de fics segredos. Mas, esta pasta é a que tem as fanfics mais sigilosas, a "O Corvo voltou" saiu dessa pasta também. Mas, ela é de TVD e essa de HP.

**Status: **Completa. Betada. Reescrita. Revisada.

**Disclaimer: **Tudo o que você conseguir reconhecer, é da altíssima J. K. Rowling, editora Rocco, e Warner. O que você não conseguir identificar, é da minha ilustre imaginação. Já, o que você identificar de outras fanfics minhas, mas não for da Jo, é meu também.

**Desafio: **Apesar de ser reescrita, é do desafio: Temporada dos Namorados. '-'

**Avisos ou Alertas: **Um pouco de AU por parte da Cecília. Se querem saber, eu acho que no livro ela nunca vai perdoar o Tom Sr. Tadinho. E, é aí que ele se apaixona pela Aribh. Aribh, pega que ele é seu. XDD

**Notas da autora: **Bom... Por onde começar? Ah, sim, eu dediquei essa fanfic para a Aribh por que não, me lembro se foi no Orkut ou no Twitter, que vi ela dizendo que não tinha mais fics de Tom Sr. & Cecília que ela não tivesse lido. Agora tem, fofa. *-* Ah, também fiz essa fanfic para ela, por que eu AMO as fanfics dela, tanto no fanfiction. Net quanto no Nyah! Fanfiction. E, Aninha e Tommy Jr. estão aí também. XD

**O Casamento.**

Tom Riddle JR. e Ana Helena Hunt estavam andando perdidos pelas ruas de Little Hangleton. A carruagem deles havia quebrado no meio de caminho e eles se viram obrigados a descer. Tom estava com a cara mais azeda do mundo, murmurando "Por que eu não posso aparatar? Seria tudo tão mais fácil se eu pudesse aparatar. Nós já estaríamos no orfanato. Não que estar longe de lá me deixe triste. Eu apenas queria saber onde estou..."

- Little Hangleton, que lugar é esse? – Ana perguntou.

- Tenho cara de mapa agora, Ana? – Tom respondeu friamente.

- Grosso. – Ana murmurou.

Os dois continuaram andando, agora sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Eles estavam observando tudo, mas logo perceberam que o lugar onde estava era praticamente isolado. Que raios de cidade era aquela? Mal havia um café lá!

Passaram por uma rua deserta, e viram que havia um casebre que parecia desmoronar um reles sopro. Na porta desse casebre, via-se uma cobra pregada.

- Acha que...?

- Não. Estamos numa "cidade" trouxa. A possibilidade de haver um bruxo nesse fim de mundo é de uma em um milhão. – Riddle disse. – Imagine, deve ser um louco a viver aí, para pregar uma cobra na porta.

- Acha mesmo que ele é trouxa? Pense, Tom, quem em sã consciência, pregaria uma cobra na porta? – Ana questionou.

- Já falei que ele deve ser um louco. Mas, estranho, a cobra forma um "G" torto. – Riddle murmurou.

Ana assentiu e os dois continuaram andando. Pararam apenas quando avistaram uma pequena igreja. A entrada dela estava lotada de automóveis.

- Que tal perguntarmos se há mais uma cidade por perto?

- Pode ir na frente, Ana. – Riddle disse.

A garota foi, mas logo voltou e puxou Riddle pela mão.

- Você precisa ver uma coisa! – ela murmurou.

- Espero que seja algo interessante, do contrario... – ele deixou a frase suspensa.

- Há um homem aí dentro... Um homem que se não fosse mais velho do que você, eu poderia dizer que é você. – Ana disse.

- O que...? – Riddle murmurou, mas logo depois olhou para dentro da igreja.

Havia muitas pessoas elegantes e da alta-sociedade lá dentro. Na frente da igreja, encontrava-se o padre, ao lado dele uma senhora de vestido num rosa claro e com cabelos prateados pendendo num alto coque, ao lado dela – parecia ser o marido dela – um senhor com um terno elegante e branco. E, ao lado deles, o homem que Ana falara. Ele realmente poderia se passar por Tom, se não fosse pelo fato de ser mais velho do que ele. O homem tinha idade para ser seu _**pai**_.

Ele estava vestido com um terno preto – e com uma flor vermelha no bolso superior – e andava ansiosamente de um lado para o outro. Riddle (Jr.) sentiu-se imensamente nervoso.

- Tom, se acalme. – disse a mulher vestida de rosa.

Por um instante Riddle achou que ela estivesse falando com ele, mas parou de achar isso ao vê-la passar a mão nos ombros do homem. Riddle então entendeu quem aquele homem era. Ele era o seu pai, o homem de quem Sra. Cole falara.

- Tom? O nome dele é Tom? – Ana murmurou.

- Ele é meu pai. – Riddle murmurou sem emoção alguma na voz.

- Seu pai...?

- Shhh, explico depois – Riddle disse fria e impacientemente.

- Sua mãe tem razão, Tom. – O senhor disse. – Além do mais, noivas se atrasam mesmo.

- Mas, pai... Ela está se atrasando demais! Será que ela desistiu de se casar comigo por causa da Merópe Gaunt? – Riddle Sr. perguntou sussurrando.

- Não diga uma coisa... – Thomas começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela marcha nupcial.

Todos os presentes dentro de igreja se viraram para trás – Ana e Tom se esconderam – e viram uma bela moça loira, vestida num elegante e bonito vestido gelo entrando na igreja. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados e presos a uma coroa e um véu enorme, seu rosto estava levemente corado, ela trazia um sorriso enorme no rosto, e suas mãos estavam enluvadas.

Riddle Sr. ao vê-la entrar sorriu e foi ao seu encontro, quando ela estava quase no ultimo degrau da escada. Os dois entrelaçaram as mãos. E Tom (Jr.) pode ver um anel na mão direita dela. Um anel de puro diamante.

O padre começou a falar:

- Estamos aqui hoje, reunidos para unir Tom Riddle e Cecília Reed...

A igreja toda permaneceu quieta, e Tom e Cecília só falaram, quando o padre disse:

- Você, Cecília Reed aceita Tom Riddle como seu legitimo esposo?

- Aceito.

- E você, Tom Riddle, aceita Cecília Reed como sua legitima esposa? – o padre perguntou.

Riddle hesitou um pouco, mas sorriu e respondeu:

- Aceito.

- Eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. Os noivos podem se beijar. – o padre disse.

Mary sorriu e algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos azuis-escuros. Thomas abraçou-a.

Alguns presentes sorriram assim que Tom beijou Cecília, ela jogou os braços para trás da cabeça dele – com buque e tudo – e correspondeu ao beijo.

Mary tirou o buque da mão dela disfarçadamente. Logo que os dois encerraram o beijo – e que eles foram sair da igreja – choveram grãos de arroz.

- Maldito trouxa. – Tom murmurou para Ana.

- Shhh. – Ana disse.

- Esperem, esperem! Vou quebrar uma tradição, hoje! Vou jogar o buque antes da festa! – Cecília disse animada. – Mary, dê-me ele.

- Aqui, Querida. – Mary disse.

- Um... – disse ela, virando-se a direção contraria de todas as mulheres que se amontoavam. – Dois... E Três! – ela jogou o buque.

Todas as mulheres se acotovelaram para pegar o buque, no entanto, ele saiu voando, e caiu bem nas mãos de Ana. Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Acho que eu peguei. – ela disse olhando o buque feito de belas rosas vermelhas.

- Você... O quê? – Tom perguntou atônito, enquanto corava fracamente também.

Ela não respondeu e olhou para baixo.

Cecília e Tom entraram no quarto sem ao menos ver quem tinha pego o buque, e todos se distraíram ao vê-los acenar.

- Parece que foi ontem mesmo que Tom havia feito aquela loucura de fugir e engravidar a Mérope Gaunt. – Mary murmurou.

Tom congelou. Ana olhou para ele.

- É o nome da sua mãe?

- É. – ele disse.

Ana calou-se e observou o carro dos Riddle se distanciar.

- Pronto. – Tom murmurou. – Agora que já assistimos a esse casamento patético, podemos ir embora.

E então ele se virou e saiu, sem ao menos se importar que "aquele casamento patético" era o casamento de seu pai.

**Notas da autora: **Nossa, agora fiquei com vergonha de postá-la. Agora eu lembro por que se chama: "Fanfics e Drabbles segredo". Ficou muito tosco! Mas, pelo menos, eu fiz. Aribh, quero que você leia e comente me dizendo o que achou. Dependendo do que achou, faço a continuação, com a lua de mel do Tom e da Ceci, que acha? Aribh, por favor, Reviews, tá?

Ficou muito chato? Chinfrim? Idiota? Retardado? Aceitável? Passável? Boa? Ótima?

Ah, só esclarecendo umas coisas: No meio da fic, me deu um branco e eu não consegui me lembrar do sobrenome da Cecília. DX

E, eu a imagino loira. Não sei por que. Sabem a Naomi? A Flávia Alessandra? Então, eu a imagino assim, não se por que. XDD

R-E-V-I-E-W-S.


End file.
